Vacaciones para aprender a amar
by Konan-Roya
Summary: Alice después de tanto tiempo, vuelve a Japón para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigas de la infancia; en su fiesta de bienvenida conocer al chico de sus sueños, pero el problema es, es la fiesta es de mascaras ¿Lo encontrara? ¿ Serán Felices?
1. La llegada de una amiga

**Konan: Hola a todos, como ven, estoy empezando a subir de nuevo este fic, algunas ya saben los motivos**

**Ace: Maldita la Hacker que te hizo eso**

**Konan: No importa, aunque igual me dolió un montón de que eliminara mis fics, los reviews, los que tanto me ayudaron a surgir como escritora, y que fuesen borrados de esa manera, sinceramente me dolió mucho.**

**Ace: Tranquila, se que los lectores lo entenderan**

**Konan: Eso espero, aunque ya saben de que se trata este fic, asi que lo subire solo para tenerlo, ya que, con este fic comenze y creo que terminare con el, pues después de lo ocurrido, creo que no sera lo mismo, y no tengo tanto tiempo para reescribir TODOS los fics y se que se aburriran con leer lo mismo otra vez**

**Ace: Bueno, para aquellos fieles seguidores, los invito a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>DisclaimerDeclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para diversión sin fines de lucros, hacerlos sufrir y burlarme de ellos xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La llegada de una amiga.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día lluvioso, pero para Runo y Julie era muy feliz, ya que su amiga Alice, venia a pasar las vacaciones a Japón. Venia desde Moscu y lo único que querían era pasar las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas, las tres juntas, y pues, así lo seria...<p>

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p>Huiii… como odio la lluvia, justo el día en que llega Alice, pero estoy muy contenta por ello ya que hace mucho tiempo, 8 años para ser exacto que no la veo. Desde que se fue a vivir con su abuelo a Moscu después de la muerte de sus padres, fue un milagro que la dejaran pasar las vacaciones acá en Japón, hace mucho frío y Julie no llega, se supone que debería haber llegado a las 15:30 hrs y ya son las 15:45 hrs , el vuelo de Alice llega a las 16:00 hrs. Esta mujer es mas irresponsable, si no llega yo misma le voy a dar una gran paliz…<p>

* * *

><p>Runo, tu amiga Julie ya ha llegado! – dijo la señora Misaki<p>

Así mama, ahora bajo – dije, ya un poco mas aliviada

Al bajar me encontré con ver a Julie muy empapada, así que saque 3 impermeables y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>Odio cuando llueve, y mas encima ya estoy toda mojada – me decía mientras corría lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitían para poder llegar lo antes posible a casa de Runo, pero todo sea por mi amiga Alice, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, el único recuerdo fue cuando teníamos 8 años… *Suspiro*que hermosos momentos.<p>

Al llegar a casa de Runo, ella me paso un impermeable, se coloco uno ella y saco otro para pasárselo a Alice y nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando estuvimos allá, nos sentamos muy cansadas en unas pequeñas bancas blancas que se encontraban cerca de una hermosa fuente, la cual tenía unos hermosos detalles, nos quedamos ahí y vimos la Hora, eran las 15:55 hrs.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Mmmm… esta lloviendo, como aquel día, el día en que me fui a Moscú, con mi abuelo, Falta poco para que pueda aterrizar y reencontrarme con Runo y Julie, que emoción.<p>

Recuerdo aquellos momentos de nuestra infancia, que feliz era, después de que me fui, me volví una niña triste y solitaria. Pero ahora estoy tan emocionada que olvidare el pasado y seguiré adelante, tal y como querían que siguiera mi vida mis padres.

Al bajarme del avión, fui tome mis cosas y me fui a comprar un refresco de naranja, ya que el vuelo me había dado mucha sed, y cuando me iba a sentar en una pequeña banquita blanca, y a mis espaldas escuche unas voces que jamás olvidaría en mi vida, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción, mi corazón latía muy rápido, eran mis amigas, esas voces que discutían no las olvidaría nunca, entonces decidí darme media vuelta para observar…

* * *

><p>Runo deja de ser tan enojona – Dijo Julie, tratando de calmar un poco a Runo.<p>

Como quieres que me calme Julie, si acabas de tirar refresco sobre mi polera favorita – Decía Runo, Muy enojada por lo ocurrido.

Pero Runo no es para tanto, es solo una polera – dijo Julie

Esta polera es especial para mí – dijo la ojiazul

Oye esa no es la polera que te regalo D… - dijo Julie, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

No! E.e.e.e. … me la regalo mi madre ¬/./¬ - dijo Runo, levemente sonrojada

* * *

><p>Eran ellas, así que decidí hablarles<p>

* * *

><p>Creo que nunca van a cambiar – dije entre risitas<p>

Alice! – Dijeron las 2 al unísono

Las extrañe mucho, chicas – les dije mientras las abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podían mis delicados brazos, a la ves soltando pequeñas lagrimas de emoción y alegría las cuales también caían por las mejillas de mis mejores amigas.

Nosotras también te extrañamos Alice – Me decían, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos…..

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Se que es poco, pero algo debo subir<strong>

**Ace: Vamos Konan-chan, no te deprimas**

**Konan: Es que se que no va hacer lo mismo T-T**

**Ace: Pero…**

**Konan: Me voy a jugar con los niños**

**Ace: Bueno, me despido de ustedes y hasta la proxima ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan-Roia<strong>


	2. Recuerdos y amistades

**Julie: Que Genial!, Al fin subiste el segundo capitulo ^^**

**Konan: Pues si, pero no se si quedo tan bueno ^^U**

**Runo: Yo creo que si**

**Alice: Yo concuerdo contigo Runo, sigue Konan-chan**

**Konan: Arigatou! ^^**

**Dan: Ya quiero empezar a leer en donde aparezco!**

**Runo: Sueñaaaaa…**

**Dan: ¬¬**

**Konan: Y bueno, van a leer si o no?**

**Todos: Sii**

**Konan: Así me gusta ^^**

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p>Que feliz me encuentro, estando con mis mejores amigas, las 3,al fin juntas nuevamente, no puedo parar de llorar, las lagrimas corren solas por mis mejillas, que momento tan feliz….<p>

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>En este momento me encuentro tan emocionada, como quisiera que este momento nunca se quitara de mi memoria, ha sido el reencuentro mas hermoso que he vivido en toda mi vida…<p>

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>-Que Emoción!-gritaba yo en mi interior, las 3 reunidas después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, que alegría mas grande…<p>

Al separarnos, secamos nuestras lágrimas y nos disponíamos a ir a casa de Runo a dejar el equipaje de Alice, ya que ella se quedaría allí para pasar las vacaciones con nosotras, y en el camino no parábamos de hablar….

* * *

><p>-Y, como pasa el tiempo, ¿no? – Dijo Runo- un poco nostálgica<p>

-Si, eso es verdad, en pensar que hace 8 años que no nos vemos – dije -algo triste al recordarlo

-Si, es cierto, pero ya estoy aquí, a si que nada de colocarse triste o ponerse a llorar, ok? – dijo Alice- tratando de animarnos – así que quiero verlas con una sonrisa en sus cara – concluyó diciendo la pelinaranja , con esa sonrisa dulce que hace que hasta el mas serio le pueda sonreir

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alice <em>_no __ha __cambiado __nada,__sigue __siendo __la __sonriente __y __dulce __Alice __que __conocí __cuando __éramos __pequeñas__ –_pensé y luego dije – Alice, tu nunca cambiaras, no importa la circunstancia, nunca lo harás – le dije dándole una sonrisa a la cual ella me respondía, asintiendo con la cabeza

* * *

><p>-Eso es verdad – Dijo Julie<p>

–Ustedes tampoco cambiaran, y por eso las quiero –Dijo Alice

-Bueno ya llegamos – dije- entremos!

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa de Runo, vinieron a mí unos pequeños recuerdos a mi mente, como cuando después de ir a jugar al parque veníamos a tomar refrescos acá, interrumpió mi recuerdo una voz muy familiar que digo:<p>

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidas y en especial tu, Alice! – Era la madre de Runo, seguía igual a lo que mis ojos marrones recordaban, la misma simpática señora Misaki.<p>

-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida y por dejarme alogar en su casa, señora Misaki – respondí muy agradecida

-Runo, por que no llevas a Alice a su habitación? –dijo la Señora Misaki dirigiendo la mirada a su única Hija.

-Esta bien, mama – respondió la peliazul

* * *

><p>Subimos las escaleras, al llegar al Segundo piso, nos dirigimos al final de un pasillo y llegamos a una habitación que mi memoria no acordaba que existía, Julie observo mi rostro y vio en el una expresión de pregunta, de tratándome de acordar y que no lo conseguía, así que me dirigió la palabra…<p>

* * *

><p>-Esta era la habitación de la entrada de nuestro paraíso, ahora lo recuerdas, Alice? – Lo dijo de una forma tan emocionada al recordar.<p>

-En serio! – Dije muy contenta y emocionada – ahora que lo recuerdo, si es esta habitación- concluí diciendo

-Que hermoso era salir de este mundo, para ir al de nosotras en donde teníamos todo lo que deseábamos- dijo Runo – Oigan chicas por que no vamos al parque a dar una vuelta – siguió diciendo la peliazul

-Bueno, nos parece una buena idea – respondí junto a Julie al unísono –dejamos mi equipaje y nos fuimos al parque.

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando salimos, nos dirigimos al parque, la lluvia ya se había detenido y se podía observar un hermoso arco iris en el cielo, al llegar al parque nos sentamos en una banca que quedaba al lado de un puesto de helados, compramos algunos y luego nos sentamos en el césped.<p>

* * *

><p>-Siempre veníamos a comprar helados aquí – dije muy feliz<p>

-Si, si me acuerdo – dijo Alice, sonriendo como siempre

-Y cuando Dan se cayo a la pileta por que se asusto al ver un payaso – dijo Runo – entre risas

-Así, eso fue muy gracioso, y que es de Dan? – pregunto Alice al escuchar el nombre del joven

-Porque no lo vamos a buscar? – dije

-Vamos – dijo Alice contenta

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p>A Julie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a buscar a Dan, para que pudiéramos compartir con Alice todos juntos, cuando caminábamos en dirección a su casa, no nos encontramos con el y Joe y Julie les grito, (típico de ella.)<p>

* * *

><p>-Chicos!, por acá!- Grito Julie con un tono muy chillón<p>

-Hola Chicas! – Grito Joe, respondiendo el saludo de Julie

-Hola, Runo, Julie y …A…Ali…Alice! Eres tu? – dijo Dan, a lo cual quedo muy asombrado al ver a la pelinaranja, la cual el recordaba que se había ido del país para ir a vivir con su abuelo, por su mente pasaba,_¿y__que__hace__aquí__Alice?_… mientras que el pensaba una voz lo interrumpe…

-Hola, Dan mucho tiempo sin verte – dijo Alice con un sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: Que lindo reencuentro T^T<strong>

**Runo: Cierto, cada vez nos vamos encontrando con más gente**

**Julie: Es verdad, y estas contenta ya que apareció alguien –Dijo con cara picara mirando a Runo y a Dan**

**Dan: ¿?, No entiendo**

**Runo: Deja de mirarme asi!**

**Alice: Chicas, que les dije sobre de andar peleando? –dijo con cara de querer enojarse**

**Runo y Julie: Lo sentimos Alice**

**Alice: Muy bien así me gusta, que no estén peleando todo el tiempo ^^**

**Dan: y todavía no entiendo por que estaban peleando ¿?**

**Konan: eso no importa Dan, Ahora yo me voy a escribir el otro Capitulo ^^, comenten y dejen Reviews ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan-Roia<strong>


	3. Preparacion

**Konan: Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3**

**Dan: Ya era hora ¬¬**

**Runo: quieres morir, por que si la molestas, lo conseguirás**

**Dan: mmmm…**

**Alice: Creo que esta procesando la información **

**Julie: Si eso parece **

**Konan: Creo que demorara mucho**

**Julie: Creo que será mejor comenzar el cap**

**Konan: Estaba a punto de decir eso**

**Julie: Puedo presentarlo?**

**Konan: No ¬¬**

**Julie: Ok **

**Konan: Ahora a leer… disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes<strong>

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p>A Julie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a buscar a Dan, para que pudiéramos compartir con Alice todos juntos, cuando caminábamos en dirección a su casa, no nos encontramos con el y Joe y Julie les grito, (típico de ella.)<p>

-Chicos!, por acá!- Grito Julie con un tono muy chillón

-Hola Chicas! – Grito Joe, respondiendo el saludo de Julie

-Hola, Runo, Julie y …A…Ali…Alice! Eres tu? – dijo Dan, a lo cual quedo muy asombrado al ver a la pelinaranja, la cual el recordaba que se había ido del país para ir a vivir con su abuelo, por su mente pasaba,_ ¿y que haces aquí Alice?_… mientras que el pensaba una voz lo interrumpe…

-Hola, Dan mucho tiempo sin verte – dijo Alice con un sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>Al ver a Dan con su cara de asombro, estaba que me moría de la risa, pero justo cuando iba a soltar una carcajada, Dan hablo…<p>

Ohh!... desde cuando que estas aquí?... cuando llegaste?... por que?- pregunto Dan con mucha curiosidad

Llegue hoy, hace como unas 2 horas – dijo Alice muy sonriente como siempre

Hola Alice – Dijo Joe abrazando a su mejor amiga de su infancia la cual siempre lo apoyaba en los buenos y en los malo momentos que el sufrió, como cuando sus padres se separaron, ella era la que lo consolaba.

Joe! – Dijo Alice correspondiéndole el abrazo – Un gusto verte otra vez, te eche tanto de menos.

Bueno …bueno, mejor se me separan por que o si no se me van a poner a llorar – dijo Runo con una sonrisa

Joe… siento que hay que celebrar la llegada de Alice– dijo Dan muy emocionado

Ya quieres hacer otra fiesta?, la ultima fue ayer y en mi casa – dijo Joe cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a Dan

Que dicen Chicas? Si o no? – pregunto Dan

Mmmm… no esta mala la idea – Dijo Runo

Que sea una fiesta de mascara dijo para hacerla mas interesante – Dije para acotar una idea

Me parece buena idea Julie, que dices Alice? – le pregunto Dan

No me queda otra que decir que si -dijo Alice suspirando

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>No me quedo otra mas que aceptar la idea de la fiesta, y además, no podía negarme al ver la cara de felicidad de todos mis amigos, lo entusiasmados que estaban por celebrar mi retorno a Japón.<p>

Entonces hay que ver el día, la hora y el lugar – acoto Joe

Eso es verdad – dijo Runo

Que tal mañana, a las 20ºº hrs. en mi casa – dijo muy contenta Julie.

Entonces en eso quedamos, sin echarse atrás con la fiesta – repetía una y otra vez Dan

Si Dan ya sabemos ¬¬ – dijo Runo

Ustedes vallan de inmediato a invitar a más gente y por supuesto a comprar sus trajes y mascaras – Les dijo Julie muy contenta con la idea.

Bueno, y ahora que hacemos? – pregunte inocentemente

Déjame pensar… - dijo Runo con expresión pensativa

Obvio que iremos de compras, mañana tenemos fiesta! – dijo Julie

Sii! – exclámanos las 3 juntas

Volvimos a casa de Runo a buscar un poco de dinero para comprar nuestros vestidos, mascaras y además de otras cosas para la fiesta y salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>Con las chicas salimos al centro comercial para comprar los preparativos de la fiesta y lo mas importante de todo, nuestros hermosos vestidos<p>

En hacer las comprar la comida y los refrescos nos demoramos muy poco, entonces comenzamos a ver los vestidos y las mascaras.

Hay me enamore… este vestido es perfecto para mi, es muy pero muy hermoso, me lo comprare enseguida - Dije muy emocionada

Ese color te queda muy hermoso amiga-Dijo Alice

Gracias amiga- dije muy agradecida por el comentario

Alice y Runo compraron sus vestidos en la misma tienda en que yo compre el mío, eran tan bellos como el mío, corrección, el mío es el mas lindo.

En la misma tienda encontramos muchas mascaras lindas, pero ninguna que le hiciera juego a nuestros vestidos, así que me dirigí hacia la encargada de la tienda…

Señorita, por casualidad no tendrá unas mascaras para nuestros vestidos – pregunte

Creo que si, ya que nos acaban de llegar algunas desde Paris –dijo la señorita- déjenme ir a revisar, vuelvo enseguida

No se como lo haces, pero siempre tienes suerte cuando se trata de compras Julie – dijo Runo

En serio? – quedo asombrada Alice

Tiene mucha suerte señorita, justo encontré unas que le hacer juego perfectamente a los vestidos que acaban de comprar – dijo la encargada con las mascaras en mano

Si que tienes suerte Julie – dijo Alice sonriéndome

Si se trata de compras, soy la indicada – dije pagando las mascaras

Cuando salimos de la Tienda….

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: Que paso? <strong>

**Konan: Tendrás que esperar a que escriba el siguiente capitulo, y no se cuando escribiré de nuevo**

**Dan: T^T**

**Runo: Yo confío en ti, y se que pronto te llegara la inspiración**

**Julie: Si, yo igual**

**Konan: Gracias chicas… bueno cualquier comentario sea positivo o negativo los resivo, pero solo tomare en cuenta los positivos n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Onegai Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Matta nee<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konan-Roia<strong>


	4. El nacimiento del odio

**Konan: Estoy tan feliz!**

**Alice: Lo sabemos**

**Joe: Si, pero mañana tienes muchos examanes así que anda a estudiar**

**Konan: Aguafiestas ¬¬**

**Joe: **

**Konan: Los invito a leer, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Julie POV<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que salimos de la tienda nos encontramos con los chicos, debo admitir que me puse un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Billy, ya que, hace un tiempo me comenzó a gustar, pero me da miedo decirle mis sentimientos, por que tal ves, el no me corresponda y arruine mi amistad con el.<p>

* * *

><p>Runo POV<p>

* * *

><p>Pobre de Julie, no sabe que hacer, en cierta forma la entiendo, es difícil decidirse entre el amor o la amistad…<p>

Hola chicos –salude

Hola – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Y que hacen en el centro comercial, por que es raro verlos acá - dije

Es que Billy vino a comprar un regalo a su madre –dijo Ace

Billy, Shun, acaso no se acuerdan de Alice? – dijo Julie

Billy y Shun quedan mirando a la pelinaranja.

Así Alice, tanto tiempo, acaso no te habías ido a Moscú? –dijo Billy

Si, pero me vine a pasar las vacaciones Japón –dijo Alice

Si y hoy haremos una fiesta de bienvenida! – dije junto con Julie

Un honor conocerte Alice, yo soy Ace Grit – se presento el peliverde

Un placer conocerte Ace –dijo Alice

Chicos, quieren venir a la fiesta? – pregunte

Claro –contestaron Billy y Ace

y tu Shun? Vendrás? –pregunto Julie

No lo se –contesto el pelinegro

Vamos Shun, di que si – dijo Julie

Lo pensare –dijo Shun

Déjalo si no quiere ir es su problema - dije

Vamos amigo, di que si que te cuesta –dijo Ace

Una Noche de entrenamiento, y un castigo de parte de mi abuelo – dijo Shun

Vamos es solo una noche – dijo Billy

Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, Adiós – dijo Shun alejándose

Tan aguafiestas que sea Shun - dije

Bueno Chicas ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada, si quieren ustedes se quedan aquí y yo me voy – dijo Alice

Esta bien Alice – dije junto a Julie

Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta – dijeron Ace y Billy

Nos vemos – dijo Alice despidiéndose

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Runo podía sentir la presencia de alguien que me perseguía, pero no lo tome en cuenta y seguí mi camino tranquilamente. De pronto comenzó a llover, así que acelere el paso, pero los pasos que me seguían igual lo hacían; corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían y en el primer callejón que encontré me detuve, mi corazón latía mil por hora por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento. Acercándose hacia el callejón sentí una respiración agitada que se aproximaba poco a poco a donde me encontraba, me acerque un poco a la esquina de la muralla, pude observa a 3 sujetos, que cada vez se encontraban cerca de mi, no sabia que hacer, si gritar o seguir escapando; mis pensamientos eran miles pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sujetos que agarro mi brazo con mucha fuerza, mientras se acercaba poco a poco mi rostro, grite y mis lagrimas se derramaban solas, pero nadie estaba cerca para poder ayudarme, bueno, eso creía yo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ayúdenme! Por favor, alguien que me ayude! – Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía<p>

Nadie te vendrá a ayudar, jejeje – dijo unos de los sujetos

Yo la sujeto y tú le sacas la ropa – dijo otro tipo

Ayuda! – seguí gritando mientras los tipos comenzaban a rasgar mi vestimenta

Suéltenla, o se las verán conmigo! – dijo un chico que estaba arriba de un árbol

A si, como si fueras gran cosa, mocoso – dijo el tipo que intentaba sacarme la ropa

Si así lo quieren- Dijo el muchacho

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los sujetos yacían en el suelo inconscientes, y el joven se acerca a mi

Alice, estas bien? – me pregunto

Shun? – Dije sorprendida

Estas bien? – Dijo Shun

Así y gracias – Dije y le sonreí

Espero que te sirva de lección, estas calles son muy peligrosas, y agradece que escuche tus gritos, por que por acá nadie se atreve a salvar a alguien en ese tipo de circunstancias, y menos venirte sola a estas hora de la noche, piensa un poco – dijo Shun de manera muy fría

Muchas gracias, estoy muy agradecida, pero si tanta molestia te causo, por que viniste? … sabes mejor me voy, no estoy de humor para tratar con idiotas como tu – dije muy molesta y me fui

Como quieras, pero para la otra no te salvare, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas – dijo Shun muy enojado

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

* * *

><p>La salvo de esos sujetos y me trata de esa forma, que chica mas problemática, pero no me influye en nada, cuando niños ni hablábamos, así que no me importa lo que pase con ella<p>

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Como se atreve a hablarme así, no le volveré a dirigir la palabra, aunque… ¿cuando le hablo a Shun?, bueno ahora tengo motivos para no hablarle.<p>

* * *

><p>Shun POV<p>

* * *

><p>Como la odio, no quiero volver a verla<p>

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

* * *

><p>Como lo odio, no quiero volver a verlo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Que pelea, no?<strong>

**Konan: Y solo es el comienzo**

**Joe: Que mala eres**

**Konan: Lo se**

**Ace: Espero que no se te pase la mano**

**Konan: Lo prometo –cruzando los dedos-**

**Ace : No tienes remedio **

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS SON RECIBIDOS **

**CUIDENSE**

**BYEE**


End file.
